


à mon cœur

by hive_mind



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Epistolary, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Letters, Light Angst, Love Letters, M/M, Obsession, Post-Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, Short, a bit OOC, mentions of past violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hive_mind/pseuds/hive_mind
Summary: Une lettre d'amour affamée à Will, écrite d'Europe.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	à mon cœur

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écrit une lettre d'amour pour mon cours de littérature alors pourquoi ne pas la poster ici. Un peu OOC car j'ai du adapté afin que ça ait vraiment l'air d'une lettre d'amour et non pas des menaces sensuelles mais ça doit être lisible. Traduction en anglais disponible.

Mon William adoré,

Bien des kilomètres nous séparent mais je ne cesse pourtant de t’apercevoir dans le paysage parisien. Le bleu de tes yeux dans le ciel de l’après-midi, la courbe de tes boucles dans les garde-corps haussmanniens, les échos de ton rire entre les murs des cafés. Tu es une ombre au coin de mon œil. Où te trouves-tu à présent ? L’éternel misanthrope dans ta tour de solitude, ta meute de chiens pour seul compagnie. Tu aurais pu être ici, à mes côtés, si seulement tu avais accepté la main que je t’ai tendue, la vie que je t’offrais. Si tu m’avais accepté.

Nous nous sommes quitté il y a ce que me semble être une éternité. Tu as laissé un silence dans ma conversation, une chaise vide à ma table. Tu apparais dans mes songes, une lumière formant un halo dorée autour de ta tête, la sensation de ta peau sous mes doigts. Une blessure chacun, nous voilà tout deux meurtris. Ma lame t’a laissé un sourire sur l’estomac ce soir là, dans une dernière étreinte entachée par ta brillance écarlate, tandis que tu enfonçais ta main dans ma cage thoracique pour serrer mon cœur battant. Ta tête posée sur mon épaule, ton souffle haletant dans mon cou, tes mains tremblantes sur mon dos, la chaleur fiévreuse de ton sang couvrant ma chemise.

Je t’ai montré la beauté de ce monde, je t’ai disséqué pour exposer ta véritable nature. J’ai creusé dans tes entrailles, repoussé tes masques et tes costumes. Ton âme est liée à la mienne, j’ai crée l’homme que tu es, ta naissance fut entre mes mains. Je t’ai hissé sur un trône de corps orné de fleurs et de grenades carminées. 

Tu me fais ressentir une affection qui ne m’avait pas touché depuis l’enfance, une faim animale rongeant mes pensées. Je retrouve la douceur de ma sœur dans ton visage endormi, l’insouciance de ma jeunesse. Un ange corrompu pour un être corrompu.

Will bien-aimé, tu es l’air dans mes poumons, le joyau de ma couronne, une présence constante dans la cavité de mon torse. Je rêve du jour de nos retrouvailles où je reprendrais ma place légitime entre tes bras, Achille victorieux retournant auprès de son Patrocle.

Tout mon amour,

Hannibal.


End file.
